


The Wait

by Surely_Someday



Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surely_Someday/pseuds/Surely_Someday
Summary: "He didn't know it himself, but her brother was waiting for someone." A fic in the point of view of Jisoo's sister on his (unintentional) wait for Heejung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a long time coming, but I finally managed to finish it today in honor of cheritz appreciation week on tumblr for the prompt on Day 1: the ladies of Cheritz. This probably isn't what people had in mind and is kind of interpreted very loosely for the prompt, but hopefully people will enjoy reading this. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, major spoiler note! Do not read unless you've finished Jisoo's route in Dandelion! Spoilers beware. 
> 
> *cross-posted on tumblr

He didn’t know it himself, but her brother was waiting for someone. 

When Lily first saw her older brother again and groped for the missing cat ears on top of her head, tears trickled down her cheeks and she threw her arms around him. What shocked her even more were the tall, grey structures everywhere and the return of her brother, who also no longer had cat ears on his head. 

She was happy for his return, of course—the past year had been terribly frightening and lonely without him near. Seeing her brother alive and healthy eased her fears that he had gone off and done something dangerous again in order to try and find a cure for her, even though he had tried to keep his previous attempts a secret. His lack of memory from the past year, the missing necklace, and the unknown reason why they left the Grim Continent perplexed her greatly, but she decided not to dwell on it too much since her greatest wish had been granted. Just as she knew he wished for her to get well, her greatest wish when he was gone had been for him to return to her safe and sound. Now that her wish came true, she didn’t mind that she was in a strange new world and no longer a cat—as long as he was with her, nothing else mattered. They could start their lives anew.

It was difficult adjusting to life as a human at first—human customs confused her and she wasn’t used to so many people and structures surrounding her and the loss of her senses. Even more so was the lack of predators—it wasn’t that there was no danger around, as her brother constantly reminded her of whenever she arrived home a little later than she intended, but she no longer had to worry about wolves attacking her any minute. In a way, human life was easier than their old one because there was a lot less to worry about—no predators, no shortage of food (although she had to learn cooking really quickly after her brother attempted cooking a human dish for her for the first—and last—time), and no fear of a lack of money—her brother found work much more easily here than back in their old world. Here, people didn’t judge or take advantage of him for being a poor, black cat with a sister to feed. 

It also helped that her brother seemed to have lived in the area and world they arrived at. He still couldn’t tell her anything about the missing year or _why_ he went missing no matter what she tried, but he got used to their neighborhood and new culture uncannily quick—too quick to merely pass it off as adaptability. Lily decided not to badger him about it—whenever he pulled knowledge about their new culture seemingly out of nowhere whenever she was confused, he always had this troubled look on his face, as if he was trying to remember something else but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. 

It was after their lives got more stable did she finally realize how much her brother had changed in their year of separation. They ranged from little quirks—like his sudden hatred of chicken—to larger, more drastic differences. Before, there had been an aggressive edge in his personality that she suspected was born in part of his desire to keep her alive at all costs. It was still there, but a lot more subdued, flaring up only when she decided to stay out late with her friends without telling him or whenever he saw her male classmates glancing at her longer than they needed to. He was still fiercely protective of her, but no longer to the point of near-obsession as before. He seemed to relax back into the role of older brother from the parental one he took on when their parents left and her illness began. Temper and protectiveness aside, he was a lot more thoughtful and prone to thinking before acting now. It wasn’t that her brother was stupid per say, but he would often let his emotions get to him and react before thinking. That side of him did not vanish completely, but she nowadays could see him physically pause from leaping into action and thinking over what happened before scolding her for whatever trouble she got into this time around. 

Physically, he had changed as well. From what she could remember of him before she lost her sight, his face had been gaunt with exhaustion and grim determination, bearing more weight than he was obligated to. Her brother had always been handsome, but his face had been weighed down by worry and weariness in his desperate attempts to cure her. But now his face was more relaxed and he had regained some of the weight he lost, suggesting that whatever he did during the missing year, he had lived a life that was a lot easier than theirs before. She wasn’t the only one to have noticed though—she had seen the looks women gave him as they passed by while he waited by the school gate to pick her up, and more than a few older sisters of her friends had casually asked her if her brother was seeing anyone. Some even flirted with him outright when he picked her up from their houses. 

It was her older brother’s reactions to these advances that perplexed her the most. It didn’t seem too strange at first that he didn’t go out with anyone because he had put his personal life on hold for her when their parents left them and then even more so after she fell ill—perhaps he was too used to his old lifestyle to make an immediate change. He hadn’t been promiscuous back on their home planet despite his prior bragging about his popularity, but neither did he completely ignore these signs of interest the way as he did now. It was only once her illness had gotten increasingly worse did he give up on all personal pursuits and devote all his energy to curing her, ignoring female cats with a single-minded determination. Yet the way he brushed off the women who approached him in this world was different. Instead of forcing himself to ignore them and getting angry if they were persistent as he did before, he would only politely decline and say that he wasn’t interested. It was almost as if… he didn’t need to look for someone to spend his life with anymore. 

Worried about his odd behavior, she brought the subject up over dinner one day almost a year after their new lives started. “Hey,” she began, looking up at her brother while he glared at the logo of the chicken restaurant she had ordered dinner from. “You know that I’m completely healthy now, right? The doctor even said that he couldn’t find any lingering traces of illness left anymore.” 

“What brought this up all of a sudden?” Familiar golden eyes she saw everyday in her own reflection stopped glaring at the poor chicken and focused on her. 

Ah, that was her big brother all right. Clueless in areas of life besides the ones you didn’t want him to pick up on. “It’s alright if you want to do some things that you weren’t able to before because I was sick.”

“Huh?” he asked. “What do you mean Lily?”

“You weren’t able see anyone back when we were still cats because of me right? You don’t need to worry about me anymore.”

“That’s not tru—”

“Don’t deny it.” She said fiercely. “I know that you never saw anyone before because eventually she would pressure you into abandoning me to start your own family.” Cats were solitary and didn’t have strong family ties; it was unheard of on the Grim Continent for a male cat to stay behind and continue caring for his sibling long after their parents had departed. Any female cat would not want her around once she was bonded to her brother—and he knew that. Her voice softened. “I’m not sick anymore. Please, live your life for yourself too. You don’t need to hold back for my sake anymore. If—” Her voice caught in her throat. “If you decided that you’re not going to marry for my sake because of some sense of lingering duty, I’m going to hit you.” 

For a moment it looked like he was going to argue, but he merely sighed and leaned back, running his fingers through his hair and the place where his cat ears once were. “Lily.” His gaze fixated on her. “You were never a ‘duty’ to me. You are my sister, and I took care of you because I love you. As for the whole dating thing—” He sighed once again. “It’s not because of you that I’m not dating. I just don’t feel like it.” 

“You don’t feel like it?” Lily repeated, bewildered. “Why? Is it because you are interested in men instead now—”

The former black cat waved his hand. “That’s not it. It’s—it just feels wrong at this point. We’re still getting used to our lives here. Why should I complicate things further right now?” They both knew he was lying. 

“But—“

“Just drop it, alright Lily?”

She opened her mouth once more, but stopped once she caught sight of his face. His brow was furrowed into the expression she had nicknamed the ‘trying to remember’ look. 

_It just feels wrong at this point._

It hit her suddenly. The missing necklace. His thoughtful, less aggressive personality change. The strange avoidance of dating anyone and his odd demeanor of not needing to look for anyone. His frustration at being unable to explain why. 

He had fallen in love with someone and was waiting for her. 

He wasn’t entirely lying when he told her that _it just feels wrong at this point._ It just felt wrong to go looking for someone entirely because he had already fallen in love. 

And he didn’t even realize he was waiting for her. 

When Lily spotted the familiar necklace three years after they arrived to the human world, she immediately dragged her brother along to follow the mysterious woman as he scoffed at the suggestion that he may have given it to the one he loved. _Maybe this is the person you have been waiting for, brother. Maybe this is your mystery woman. Or at the very least, she can point you to her._

She made a quick excuse to her overprotective brother and set off on her own, barely glancing at the beautiful art of the woman named Kim Heejung as she looked for the long-haired woman from earlier. _Oh please, oh please still be here._

Her cell phone rang about thirty minutes after he parted ways with her. “Hello?”

“It’s me.” He brother’s voice sounded breathless, and she could vaguely hear a woman’s voice in the background. “Go back home by yourself after you’re done looking around, alright Lily? I’ll call home later to check so don’t use this opportunity to stay out late again—you have school tomorrow. I’ll also be home late tonight so eat by yourself first.” 

“Wha—” She started, but stopped when she heard a voice coming from her brother’s end of the phone. 

_“Sorry about that, Jisoo! I had to thank some of the buyers before I could leave—”_

_He finally found her._

“Alright! See you later!” She chirped and hung up, before she let out a small cheer and for once followed her brother’s orders and went straight home instead of stopping by the chicken restaurant he so hated. 

She did not question him when he returned home that night with a genuine smile on his face and a as if great weight he didn’t know he had was lifted off of his shoulders. It wasn’t until he told her a week later that they would have company over during dinner that she bombarded him with questions.

“Who is it? Is it that woman from a week ago? Did you know her? Why did she call you Jisoo—”

“Slow down, Lily!” He laughed. “You can ask again later tonight since you’ll probably ask her the same questions anyways. Now help me clean up the kitchen so she can use it later.”

When she heard the sound of the door being opened and voices coming from the hall, she ran towards the door and greeted the honey-eyed woman with her brother’s necklace around her neck. 

“You must be the woman my brother was waiting for!” She greeted before the woman could speak, much to her brother’s horror and embarrassment. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

The woman laughed, and Lily didn’t need to hear her confirmation to know that she was the one. 

_I’m happy for you, brother. Be happy and live life for yourself now._


End file.
